My Guilty Pleasure
by MissingxMe
Summary: Lilly has a guilty pleasure for Miley and does something on accident making Miley curious. OneShot Liley


**A/N **OneShot I wanted to write after reading something. It's in Lilly's POV, hope you like it :D

Beginning italicized parts are kinda of a dream sort of thing.

**Dedication: **That awesome ninja chick with the kickass hair ;) Hahaha! For somewhat giving me the idea write this XD

**My Guilty Pleasure**

I always had a guilty pleasure with imagining myself with Miley. I never really brought it up, but I've had the biggest crush on Miley since, I don't know, my 8th grade year or so?

It's weird, I never thought I'd ever, in my whole entire life, dreamed of actually crushing on Miley and here I am, practically wishing I'm with her. She's so cute, sweet, funny, and pretty; she's everything that I'm not and I can't help but want to be with her.

I sighed in frustration.

Here I am thinking about being with her once again when I really don't think it will ever happen. I'll just have to face the fact that we'll only be friends and nothing more.

I shook my head and pressed my hands against my face.

I'm in my room, lying on my bed, just being bored. I had my eyes closed, just thinking about Miley and her sweetness. It just didn't matter anymore, I just want to break free and tell Miley how I feel, but the number one thing that I'm afraid will happen is that she'll think of me in a different way. I don't want anything to change between us and it's so hard lying to her each time we talk.

It's so hard. My feelings for her are no longer platonic, more with the fact that I've noticed her growing even more and it's somewhat scary. I'm crushing on her so much that I'd have these dreams telling me to kiss her or do anything with her.

Only recently these dreams, fantasies turned into erotic ones which drive me completely over the edge which is something I want to stop before anything drastic happens, but I can't help it.

I sighed. There's nothing good that will ever come out of this.

Then again, I can't help but dream…

_Miley's arms wrapped around my body on my bed with her soft luscious lips pressing against mine. My skin tingling with every inch of skin her finger tips brush against as she holds me in this manner._

_I can just imagine Miley's lips slowly moving down the curve of my chin to my throat, kissing it and then moving to the crook of my neck, lightly nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin._

_I can feel her hands slipping into my loose shirt caressing my stomach, as it fluttered with excitement._

I let out a shaky breath as my brows furrowed and my face now flushed. I absentmindedly raised a hand to my cheek, tracing my cheek bone, imaging Miley doing it herself. I moved my hands so that it rested on my stomach.

I couldn't do this to myself, but I just can't help it.

I… just… wanted Miley so _badly_.

My mind started to drift back into my little imagination…

_With me beneath Miley, I roll so that I was the one on top and I moved so that her soft blue pools were staring deep into my own eyes. With a smile playing on her lips, I lean to kiss her, allowing my hands to touch her soft skin on her cheeks. I moved so that I straddled her hips and I lifted my face from hers._

_"Lilly." Her soft seducing voice murmured and I felt a pang of relief pull through me._

_I let my mind run wild as I dipped my head, pressing my lips against hers once again. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I let them to her shoulders, holding her back as she hands went to my waist. Her small fingers played with the hem of my shirt as she slipped her fingers into my shirt once again with her cool fingers tracing my stomach to my back. I squirmed to her touch and allowed her to move on top of me again._

I shook my head and blushed.

I shouldn't let my imagination take over me, but I couldn't help it. My mind was fully loaded with these erotic thoughts of Miley and I just felt like I needed more.

I twisted on my bed as I put my leg over a pillow, pulling it close to my body. I hugged the pillow, pursing my lips as my little imagination went further in depth.

_She holds me close with her lips caressing my earlobe. The both of us rolling to our sides, facing each other. One of her hands moving to touch my hip, moving over to my thigh, stroking it and then grasping the back of my thigh, and moving it over her waist._

_I blushed as her fingertips stroked my bare skin, only to move to the hem of my shorts, slipping her fingers closer and closer to my area each time it went back up._

_I let out a shaky breath as she moved her lips over to my lips, pressing hard against it. Her tongue sliding over my slightly parted lips then dipping onto my mouth and running over my teeth. She pulled away and I kept my eyes closed, waiting for her next move._

I felt a hand move to my cheek and I reached for the hand, taking it, and held it against my cheek. Ever so slowly, I moved it closer to my lips and once it hit the corner of my mouth, I took the palm and kissed it. I moved m lips to the wrist of the hand and ran my tongue against her wrist.

I heard a gasp with the hand trembling and I froze.

I knew then that it wasn't my imagination, but it was reality.

I opened my eyes and soon was brought to a sight that blew me away.

Miley, lying next to me with the pillow just between us.

"Oh." I blushed deeply and let go of Miley's hand. "Sorry."

"Hello Lilly." Miley grinned and laughed.

She moved her hand to my cheek, tucking hair behind my ear and moved her fingers to my forehead. She pressed the back of her hand against it and then held a puzzled look on her face.

I closed my eyes, as her hand went to cup my cheek and then touch my neck.

"You feel warm." Miley whispered.

"When did you get here?" I asked her, trying hard not to blush, but I couldn't help it. She interrupted me while I was fantasizing about her. Gah!

I slightly opened my eyes and Miley moved closer to me, moving her hand over mine, which was on the pillow.

"A few minutes ago… I notice you making these little grunts and I thought you were sick… but your face completely red. What's wrong with you?" She whispered and I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I blushed and pulled my hand from her.

She slightly frowned.

"Come on… tell me." She asked and pouted.

I stared at her soft lips and exhaled loudly. Why must she have the most perfect lips in the world? If only I could…

I shook my head and said the one word that came to mind.

"Dreams."

Miley's eyes widened. "Dreams." The word left her lips and I nodded.

She grinned. "Of?"

I bit my tongue.

'_You!_' I screamed in my head but another word which I never meant to say left my lips.

"Oliver."

Her eyes widened and she sat up on my bed, gasping.

"Ahh!" She said and took my hand pulling on it. "What? Wow! Aw! Ew! Oh my gosh!" She said.

I frowned and rolled my eyes, sitting up from my bed.

"Shut it Miley." I warned and she smiled.

"Someone has a guilty pleasure for best friends huh?" She winked and I shook my head.

_If only you knew. _

"Sure why not." I said and got up from the bed, straightening out my clothes.

She stood up from the bed and slipped her soft hands in mine. "oh my gosh, we should totally do make over for you, just everything! Ah! It would be so awesome and you could…"

I looked to the ground, forcing myself to smile. If only she knew, if only this whole thing wasn't a lie, but I couldn't tell her. I just can't.

"This is so exciting."

"Miley! Its not-" I started, but then stopped. She couldn't know about it yet.

"What?"

"It's nothing at all." I said and smiled. "Let's go do whatever you want to do."

"Okay." She grinned and pulled me out of my room.

I stared at the cold floor as I walked out of the room and down the steps of my house.

I don't have the guts to tell her anything at all. She wouldn't be able to handle knowing my secret, so whatever. I'll admit it, she's my guilty pleasure, and it'll be my little secret.

**A/N **Hope you liked this OneShot! Okay ending was hard to write, sorry about that.

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
